


Transfer Boy

by HTFR1



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFR1/pseuds/HTFR1
Summary: Samuel is assigned to be the guide to the new transfer boy.   Daehwi is determined to befriend his guide to his new school, because who else is there.





	Transfer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is messing with my emotions... (This is cross posted on aff, this is my first story on here so I'll probably screw up)

Samuel liked to think that he was an average teenage boy. And like most teenage boys, Samuel had many a thing against the school system. Who in their right mind would want to wake up that early?? And today especially Samuel had woken up late and didn't have time to eat before running out of his house at about the speed of light to catch the bus. He put his face against the desk with hopes of maybe falling asleep before he starved to death.

Three minutes later, he was woken up by the obnoxious ringing of the bell signaling the start of the day. Samuel started counting down the time until lunch.

-(•.•)-

At lunch, Samuel sat alone. He didn't have any friends his age in his lunch period. Just as he sat down in a deserted hallway, the principal walked by.

"Oh! Samuel. Almost didn't see you there." The principal said to him.

He looked up and offered a slight smile trying to seem as innocent as possible, "hi."

"I was just looking for you." The principal said. Samuel tried not to panic.

"Did you need something?" He asked politely, trying not to appear nervous.

"Yeah actually." The principal said, "mind if I join you down there?" 

"Uh sure." Samuel said. This was getting weirder. "What did you need? And why did you need to come looking for me?"

"Well I came looking for you because it's my lunch break, and I wanted to walk around some, and my assistants seem to be in some sort of argument again so I decided to search for you."

"Why don't you just- I don't know- fire the office ladies if they argue so often?" Samuel asked, before realizing what he said. To his surprise the principal chuckled.

"Well. I've certainly thought about it, but they do their work well... Sometimes. And I honestly don't know if I have the power to fire them so, we're stuck with them." The principal said, "anyway I was looking for you, because we're getting a new transfer student who has a lot of your classes, and we would like you to help him out."

"O-Kay. I guess I can do that. Is that it?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah. Well. I should go if I want to be able to finish my food in time." The principal said, standing up. "I hope they've stopped arguing. See you around Samuel!" 

Samuel looked at his food. That was an certainly an experience, he thought. But now- Lunch.

-(•.•)- 

The next day, Samuel had almost forgot his agreement with the principal until he passed the office. He decided to stop into the office to see if he was needed. When he opened the door, he heard the sounds of an argument, no doubt the office ladies. He saw the principal standing in his office, and decided to pop his head in.

"Oh Samuel! Just the guy I was looking for." The principal said, "this is the new student. I'll let him introduce himself to you. Class starts soon though."

"Okay." Samuel said. He bowed to the principal and beckoned for the transfer student to follow him out of the office. 

Once they were out of the office, Samuel paused. "I'm Samuel. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Daehwi." Daehwi smiled.

~(•.•)~

Daehwi knew he liked his guide the second he saw him. He knew he wanted to be friends with him. He just looked...

After they each introduced themselves, Daehwi privately wondered if it was too much to suddenly ask if they could be friends. It seemed a little bit weird. So he didn't say it.

"So uhh. What's your first period class?" Samuel asked him.

"Good question." Daehwi said, fumbling with his schedule.

"Here," Samuel said, taking Daehwi's schedule from him and turning it right side up, "oh. You have science with me. Fun. We get to suffer together."

"Is science bad?" Daehwi asked.

"Well the teacher is kinda uhh. Not the best." Samuel explained.

"Oh. And first period too. That sucks." Daehwi nodded, "but the teacher might not actually be that bad. And at least we do get to suffer together."

-(•.•)-

Listening to Daehwi talk, Samuel couldn't help but think of him as an overexcited puppy.

"Speaking of suffering together in science, we have two minutes till class starts." Samuel said, poking Daehwi lightly in the arm.

"Alright. Where are we going. Lead the way!" Daehwi happily exclaimed. Samuel watched briefly in wonder. He was like a small child before the reality of the world sucked the happiness out of him. 

"This way." Samuel said. Maybe he just needed to open up more, he thought.

~(•.•)~

Daehwi was happy to find out that he had a majority of his classes with Samuel. They even had lunch together!

-(•.•)-

Samuel spent the majority of his school day with Daehwi. He even let him sit with him in the hallway during lunch. 

The next day, Samuel wanted a break. In science, he put his head down and tried to sleep, like he usually did, and he could practically feel Daehwi's little frown boring into the back of his head. At the end of the period, Samuel stood up and left for history without waiting for Daehwi. 

~(•.•)~

Samuel didn't say hi to Daehwi when he sat down at his desk across from him. Daehwi just watched as Samuel put his head down. He felt a little frown form on his face, but settled for putting his head down like Samuel was doing. Daehwi still wanted to be Samuel's friend. From what he saw, Samuel didn't have any. 

When Samuel left at the end of the period without saying anything to him, Daehwi immediately followed. He caught up to Samuel in the hallway by history.

"Samuel~". He whined, catching Samuel's attention, "where do you think you're going without me. You're my guide. I need you." 

Samuel smiled, "sorry. Guess I'm just out of it today." That was good enough for Daehwi, who returned Samuel's smile. 

After that, for whatever reason, they were friends. Neither of them had anyone else after all.

~(•.•)~

Two days later, during lunch, Daehwi brought up something he was curious about.

"Muelie, why don't you have any other friends?"

Samuel looked up, "I don't know really. I had lived in America for a while before this. I moved here when I was thirteen in the Korean age system. And I just, I dunno. I made some friends, but they're older, and I haven't seen them in a while. And so after I stopped hanging out with them as much, I just got used to being alone and didn't bother to make any other friends I guess."

"Oh. Wow. I lived in America too. Only for six years, but that's still awhile. Were you born in America?" 

"Yep."

"That's so cool!"

-(•.•)-

Samuel liked to think that he was an average teenage boy, just maybe a little gayer... Possibly.

The Friday after Daehwi transferred, he stayed home sick. Samuel was suddenly very lonely. Instead of going back to how he usually was, he looked around sadly until class started. Lunch felt boring without Daehwi. It had only been four days, but Samuel had already grown so attached.

After school ended, Samuel texted Daehwi. He had decided to visit the older boy and bring him some ramen. 

When Samuel got to where Daehwi lived, he was let in by Daehwi's mom who looked confused.

"Hi. I'm Daehwi's friend, Samuel." He bowed, awkwardly introducing himself.

"Oh! He's mentioned you. His room is down the hall on the left, he's feeling better than earlier I think." Daehwi's mom pointed.

"Thank you." Samuel bowed again. He found Daehwi's room easily, and gently pushed the door open. 

~(•.•)~

Daehwi was sad to miss a day of school so soon after transferring. He missed seeing Samuel all the time. In the end, he settled for texting the younger all the time. To his pleasant surprise, Samuel seemed to miss him too, and was even coming to visit him with ramen. 

When he heard the door of his room creak open slowly, and saw Samuel poking his head through the doorway, he grinned.

"Muelie!!" Daehwi smiled.

"I brought ramen." Samuel said, taking ramen out of the plastic bag he was carrying.

"You are the best." Daehwi cheered. 

Five minutes later, the two were sitting on Daehwi's floor eating ramen.

"How do you feel?" Samuel asked.

"Better than I did this morning." Daehwi responded.

"That's good then." Samuel smiled into his ramen.

-(•.•)-

Samuel did not realize that bringing ramen to his sick friend would be such a big thing for his heart. He felt like he had turned into a fussy mother hen. 

He had finished his ramen, and was sitting, in deep thought as to weather he should ask if Daehwi wanted to hang out tomorrow, or if he should let him get better.

Daehwi's giggles interrupted his thoughts, " you're so cute." Daehwi laughed lightly.

Samuel could feel his face heating up, "no you are." He muttered.

"Aww~". Daehwi smiled.

Samuel's phone buzzed, and he checked to see what it was. "Oh. It's my mom. She wants me to come home now." He said, pouting.

"It's okay. I should probably lie down anyway." Daehwi said.

"I guess then if you're feeling up to it, we can hang out tomorrow?" Samuel asked.

"Of course!" Daehwi agreed.

"See you tomorrow then." Samuel said, reluctantly.

"Yep. See you!" Daehwi agreed.

As Samuel walked to the nearest bus stop, he was thinking. About many things Daehwi. He's swears someday Daehhwi will be the death of him.

~(•.•)~

The next day, the two of them spent five hours together, playing various video games at Samuel's house. Daehwi was delighted to have been invited over. Now they knew where each other lived. That was a good step to being friends.

-(•.•)-

Two weeks passed, and it became rarer to see the two apart from each other. And when they were with each other, they were always about as physically close as they could be. Even during class, they were always touching somehow, or if their seats were too far away from each other, they would at least share glances.

Samuel really liked being around Daehwi. And the older seemed to really like being around him too. Now, Samuel just needed to confess to Daehwi and not get turned down.

~(•.•)~

Daehwi loved being around Samuel. He was so glad he had moved here and met Samuel. Who knows where he would be without him?

They were at Daehwi's place, and his mom had left to do errands. So it was just the two of them. This week they had given up video games in place of just flopping down on the ground and talking for a little while. Daehwi sat up slightly and looked over at Samuel as he was talking. From where he was, Samuel looked amazing. He had his thoughtful face on, which meant his eyebrows were furrowed, his nose was scrunched, and his lips were pursed. His lips looked... Something compelled Daehwi forward. He had thought about it before, kissing Samuel, but he just pushed the thought aside.

-(•.•)-

Samuel noticed Daehwi moving forward, and sat up slightly to meet him somewhere in the middle. Daehwi's lips were soft, and kissing him felt like heaven.

~(•.•)~

When their lips met, Daewhi felt a flutter in his chest and stomach. He could hardly believe what was happening. When they broke apart, Daehwi felt a smile coming to his face. 

You are so beautiful, you are so beautiful, "you are so beautiful, you are so amazingly beautiful." Daehwi thought, then slowly the words tumbled out. 

Samuel smiled, "You're the beautiful one." 

"Nope, you are."

No~" 

"Well maybe we're both beautiful then. Though you're more beautiful than I am, were a power visual couple." Daehwi smiled.

"Is that what we are then? A couple?" Samuel asked, lazily.

"If it means I get to kiss you then-"

"Yes. You can kiss me whenever, and we can be a couple."

"I love you so much." Daehwi smiled, before leaning in to kiss Samuel again.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Well then I love you mostest."

"That's not a word!"

"Well that's how much I love you, I needed to make up a new word to express my love for you."

"Now you're just making excuses."

"Shush."

-(•.•)-

Samuel liked to think that he was an average teenage boy, but now he was a very gay teenage boy with a boyfriend that he loved more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I apologize for any mistakes I made. I originally wrote this in the middle of the night whoops.


End file.
